Power over Ethernet (PoE) is a technology for supplying low voltage current and data over a common point-to-point Ethernet network cable to locations with applications that require both mediums. In some cases power is carried on the same conductors that carry data. In other cases power is carried on dedicated conductors within the same cable. Applications that currently benefit from PoE technology include Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP), IP cameras, wireless local area networks (WLAN), Wireless Access Points, Building Automation Systems (BAS), and security and access control systems.
PoE currently has two standards: Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.3af (the original PoE standard) and IEEE 802.3at (known as PoE plus), which provide, respectively, about 13 Watts and about 25.5 Watts of power to connected devices. In addition, a new standard is being developed that is intended to provide upwards of 50 Watts of power to connected devices.
PoE has several advantages over traditional power systems used in homes and commercial buildings. For example, PoE systems are relatively low voltage, thus eliminating the need to run expensive high voltage wiring and conduit for lighting. In addition, installation of PoE wiring can be faster than with traditional power systems because Ethernet cabling employs simple plug-in end connections. Where Ethernet cabling is already in place (i.e., for data transmission), PoE functionality can be achieved without the need for additional wiring installation.
With the increase in power provided by modern PoE systems, it would be desirable to provide a PoE system capable of controlling and powering a variety of light emitting diode (LED) lighting system components. The system should be inexpensive, easy to install, and easy to configure and control. The system should also be able to power and/or control other low voltage devices, such as occupancy sensors, photodetectors, wall switches and the like.